Beauty and the Beast
by Peppermint Bat
Summary: A Bubbline , Beauty and the Beast AU. a mix of Both the Original story and the Disney movie as well as my own personal twists. (no longer working on this)
1. Chapter 1

As the last box was secured on the back of the carriage and the horse's harnesses strapped in place, the graying red haired man took his hat off and wiped the sweat off his brow before placing it back on as he let out a triumphant sigh. He turned around to grab the last of his things but instead was greeted by his niece holding his satchel and greeting him with a smile. Her strawberry blond hair tied back into a neat ponytail with bangs neatly shaping her face with bright blue eyes looking at him. She wore a light pink and white dress. She held the satchel in one hand and a basket in the other.

"You wouldn't want to forget this, Peter," she said with a smile as she handed him his bag.

"Thank you, Bonnibel." Peter said as he took his satchel and flung it over his shoulder. "I'll be back tomorrow night. Don't forget to do the chores. "

"Don't worry, I won't. And I wish you the best of luck at the market," she said as she walked her uncle to the Carriage.

"Thank you, Bonnibel" He said with a smile. "While I'm there is there anything you would like for me to bring you back?" he asked as he climbed into the carriage, sitting and taking ahold of the horse's reins.

Bonnibel held her chin, humming a sweet little tune as she pondered. "A book, or maybe a rose?" she said. "Either one of those would be wonderful!" she said as she smiled.

"Are you sure you that's all you want?"

"Yes, thank you Peter" she said as she climbed up the carriage to place a kiss on Peter's cheek." Be safe on your travels" she said as she hoped down, walking over to the horse and placing a kiss on its snout. "Keep him safe, Timmy."

"You worry too much," He said with a smile as he snapped the reins. "Good bye Bonnibel!" he chuckled.

"Good bye Peter! Good luck!" she said as she waved good bye, watching as the carriage disappeared into the forest. After she lost sight of Peter she turned and headed to the village hoping to get all her chores done that day so she would be free to read tomorrow.

* * *

It was late in the evening, sun beginning to set, shops were beginning to close and Bonnibel just finished the last of her shopping. Her basket now full of goods she began to make her way home for a quiet night in front of the fire with a good book. Just as she was about to leave the village she heard a familiar deep voice calling her name sending shivers up her spine. "OH Bonnibel~ what a surprise it is to see you here." With a huge sigh and the roll of her eyes she turned around to greet the man behind her.

"Hello Ricardio" she said unamused.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" He said with a grin as he flexed his muscles, looking down at her. He was tall, a lot taller than her. He wore is normal red tunic, his hair tied back in a slick pony tail to keep his hair out of his dark brown eyes. He had his gun slung over his shoulder as well as a sack of one of his fresh kills. Bonnibel could see why the ladies loved him, and why the town loved him. He was their hero. But there were some that saw him for who he really was: a brute. And Bonnibel despised him.

"I'm sorry… I just had a long day and I was really looking forward to a quiet evening." She said with disappointment knowing very well she won't be able to get away from him easily.

"Well it looks like your evening just got better" he said with a chuckle as he threw his arm over her shoulders as he tried to lead her back into town.

She shrugged his arm off.

"What kind of plans did you have anyway? Going to read more of those silly books" He said annoyed.

"Well actually, yes" she said as she crossed her arms.

"Bonnibel, it's about time you got your head out of those books and pay attention to more important things. Like me" He said as a leaned in with a toothy grin before standing up straight. He now looked serious." It's not right for a woman to read. Soon she starts getting ideas and thinking-"

"Ricardio, you are positively prim evil." She said flatly as she rolled her eyes, taking a step back.

"Why thank you, Bonnibel" He said with a chuckle as he fixed his tunic collar, now grinning again. He once again puts his arm around her shoulders and tugs her attempting to get her to follow him. "What do you say you and me take a walk over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies?"

"Maybe another time." She said trying to get out of his grip once again but this time unsuccessfully." Please, Ricardio, I can't." Still trying to escape his grip.

"Come on Bonnibel. Don't be like that. Let's have so-"

"Bonnibel! I was looking all over for you!" a young blond boy ran up to them, interrupting Ricardio. "My mother needs help." He looked up at her with his blue eyes, his shaggy blond hair going every direction possible. He wore a dirty blue tunic and had a wooden sword strapped over his shoulder. He was 13; 5 years younger than Bonnibel.

"Get lost, boy." Ricardio says as he steps in front on Bonnibel. "Can't you see that the grownups are talking?"

"Oh, Finn. What does your mother need?" Bonnibel said as she step around Ricardio, knowing this was the perfect chances to get away from this situation. And she took it.

"She's having some trouble with the tax papers again and was wondering if you could help her with them." He said as he took her hand and led her out of the village and towards his cottage.

"Bonnibel wait!" Ricardio said taking her hand.

Bonnibel quickly freed her hand. "Sorry Ricardio, but I'm needed elsewhere. We can chat some other time" she said as her and Finn began to lightly jog to his cottage. Leaving a very upset Ricardio behind.

After they were out of Ricardio view they slowed down. "Are you alright, Bonnibel?" Finn asked looking up at her with concern.

"I'm alright Finn. Don't worry. Ricardio was just being Ricardio…" She trailed of before exhaling loudly. "I don't think your excuses are going to work much longer…" she said as she stopped and leaned on a nearby tree. "He's been getting much worse and a lot more persistent."

"Urg! He's such a creep!" Finn said, throwing his hands in the air out of frustration. "He can't take a hint!"

"He really can't." Bonnibel looked down at her basket, sighing.

Finn watched Bonnibel for a moment before taking her free hand. "Come on, I'll walk you home." He said giving her hand a slight tug before releasing it.

Bonnibel pushed herself off the tree and began to follow. "Thank you Finn, again."

"It's no big deal. I'm a knight! It's my job to help those in need!" He said as he waved his wooden sword around in front of him, earning a giggle from Bonnibel. "I just- I just wish I could do more…. Jake would know how to handle this jerk," Finn said as he kicked a small stone in front of him.

"Finn… "Bonnibel said, placing a hand on his shoulders.

Jake was Finn's older brother by 7 years. He went missing over 5 years ago, shortly after taking a secret job. Not wanting to get the hopes of his family up, he told no one of what or where the job was until he was certain he could hold it. That's what he had promised them. But he never came back.

Trying to lighten the mood, Bonnibel asked Finn how his recent adventures of being a knight were. He told her about how he helped the baker find his missing sack of wheat or about how he helped Ms. Cherry get her cat out from a tree and many other adventures he did since the last time they talked. He earned many laughs and smiles from Bonnibel all throughout their walk, before they finally reached her small cottage.

"Thank you, Finn. Take care, my brave night." She said smiling as she leaned in and kissed his cheek, causing him to burn red from embarrassment.

"Yo-you-your welcome, Bon-Bonnibel!" He stuttered as he looked at her wide eyed. "G-good ni-night!" He said before turning and running down the road until he was out of sight.

All this earning one last giggle from Bonnibel as she closed and locked the door for the night.

* * *

As peter was on his way back home after a successful day at the market the day before, a storm had come out of nowhere, slowing his journey down to a complete halt. Desperate for shelter, food, and knowing he was a long way away from the nearest Inn, he decided to take shelter in what seemed like an abounded castle that he managed to see through the thick brush and heavy rain. After putting the horse under a stable roof he proceeded to go inside the castle.

"Hello?" he whispered as he step into the castle bringing a trail of water as he entered. "Hello!" he said loader as he began to rub his arms for warmth. His once tidy red and white hair now wet and clinging to his miserable looking face.

"Shhhh, he mustn't see us!" a quite whisper echoed through the halls coming from a room at its far end.

"Is someone there?" he stepped further in. No answer. He began to walk down the hall, making his way down to the room that he thought he had heard a voice coming from. Once he entered, he was overwhelmed with the smell and sights he saw. A freshly made feast was laid out in front of him. He continued to shout, attempting to get anyone's attention. Asking if anyone was there as well as asking if it was alright to take some of the food in front of him. With no reply he sat down and ate. Now no longer starving, and curiosity taking over, he began to explore the castle. Still shouting once in a while in order to find any form of life in the castle.

After a while of searching, he found himself in a warm room where a fire was lit and a soft bed met his eyes. It being very inviting, and his soaked and sour bones taking over his better judgment, he decided to lay down and shortly after fell fast asleep. After awaking he found a small tray of food and water placed by his bed by an unknown hand. After eating he went back to the main hall, still searching for his generous host, wishing to thank them for their hospitality. But just like the night before, no one was found.

After he left the castle and untied Timmy from the stable he began to leave, until he spotted a rose bush. Remembering that Bonnibel had asked for either a rose or a book, he thought about how happy she would be if he had given her both. So he walked up and plucked a single rose from the rose bush.

Instantly out of the rose garden a horrible beast covered in shadows had jumped out in front of Peter, letting out a blood curdling growl, scaring off the horse and carriage that Peter had tried to escape to. Timmy had galloped away out of the castle, down the forest path and out of sight, leaving Peter alone with the beast.

"You ungrateful man." A monstrous voice spoke. Peter turned around to look back at the beast. He was unable to make out a district features except for the piercing red eyes the shone through the shadows." I gave you Shelter, put food in your stomach. And this is how you repay me? By stealing my favorite flowers?!"

"F-F-Forgive me! I meant you no harm!" Peter said as he fell backwards, to terrified to now move.

"I should put you to death for this!" The beast step closer, looming over the shaking man.

"Mistress, wait!" A tea pot hopped over to them alongside a candle stick. "He didn't know any better! Don't be so harsh."

"We gave him nothing but hospitality and he turns around and steals from us! A punishment is in order," The beast said as it lifted Peter in the air by his collar.

"Please wait! Don't kill me!" Peter pleaded as his feet dangled over the ground.

"A life for a rose is a little drastic don't you think?" The candle spoke. "….maybe a more suitable punishment could be arranged…"

"There's nothing worse than a Thief!" the beast growled.

"Mistress Please!" The tea pot and Candle stick both said in unison.

"…"The beast looked at them for a brief moment before dragging Peter off to the castle. "… I'll think about a different punishment for now….. But his life isn't saved yet! For now he will rot in the tower until I can decide on a punishment worthy of a filthy thief." The beast said with one last growl before dragging Peter into the castle followed by the tea pot and candle stick.

* * *

Bonnie spent most of the day reading as she waited for her uncle to return. There was a bad storm last night and she knew that would delay his travels so she wasn't too worried at the moment that he was late. After a while, she heard a knock on the door. Expecting it was Peter she rushed to the door, a smile on your face. As she opened the door, that smile quickly dispersed as Ricardio stood there in front of her. "Ricardio, What a pleasant surprise," she said as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Stepping into her house, hands on his hips he grinned. "Isn't it, though? I'm full of surprises." He stepped closer to Bonnibel. "You know, Bonnibel," He stepped closer once again. "There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes." She backed up as he continued to get closer. "This is the day your dreams come true."

Bonnibel quickly stepped behind the table. "What do you know about my dreams, Ricardio?"

"Plenty! Here. Picture this." He steps in front of the table. "A rustic hunting lodge. My latest kill roasting on the fire and my little wife massaging my feet." Bonnibel scrunched up her nose at the thought. "While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs – we'll have 6 or 7 –" Bonnibel feels nothing but complete and utter disgust while listening to him speak.

"Dogs?"

"Of course not. Strapping young boys like myself!" He maneuvers himself around the table, causing Bonnibel to go to the other side. "And do you know who that like lady will be?" He pins her to a wall after he managed to catch up to her.

"Let me think..."

"You, Bonnibel."

"Ricardio, I'm… I'm speechless." she ducks under his arms and walks towards to door. "I really don't know what to say."

"Say you'll marry me!" he once again pins her. This time to the door.

"I'm very sorry, Ricardio, but… but I just don't deserve you!" she says as she opens the door he's leaning on. Causing him the fall out, and fast fist into the wooden porch. As he goes to pick himself up, Bonnibel closes and locks the door behind him before he can enter again.

Enraged and humiliated he bangs on the door. "I'll have you for my wife! Make no mistakes about it!" he shouts before he stomps off.

After waiting about a good hour, Bonnie stuck her head outside, making sure the coast was clear. With a sigh of relief she stepped outside. The sun was now setting and worry was starting to fill her. She sat down on the steps watching the forest line in hopes of seeing Peter. Every second made the anxiety build up, and every minute felt like an eternity. Bonnibel felt like she sat there forever before she saw Timmy trot out of the forest. As quickly as happiness came, fear took over. Peter wasn't on the carriage. She began to panic, she ran and met Timmy half way.

"Where is he Timmy? Where is Peter?!" Bonnie began to look around franticly. "Take me to him. Take me to him, please!" She said as she untied him from the carriage, hopping on his back and kicking his sides, putting him into a full gallop, back into the forest and in the direction of the cursed castle.

* * *

As they entered the castle gate Timmy became uneasy, refusing to go any further then the stables. "What is this place?" Bonnie said as she hoped off Timmy, guiding him to the stables and tying his reins to the stable fence.

She walked up to the castle door and knocked. She waited, nothing happened. She tried again, still nothing happened. With one deep breath she opened the doors and entered. "Hello? Is anyone here?" She walked in. Looking around, she couldn't find any signs of her uncle. "Peter? Peter! Are you here?" She walked down the hall, her voice echoing to nearby rooms and halls. Unaware to her she had alerted her presence to several of the castle staff.

"Did you hear that?" the tea pot said, "another guest."

"More like an intruder!" The candle stick said huffing. "I don't want to deal with another of the Mistress' fits! It was hard enough to save the last one's life. I don't know what we will do if we have another thief on our hands…."

"Oh hush, Phoebe. We have to show kindness to all the guests that arrive at the castle. Mistress' orders."

"T.T is right" said a Viola.

"Thank you, Jake" T.T said.

"Shhh, she's coming this way" Jake said.

"Hello? Uncle? Peter!" Bonnie said as she walk past the room with the servants.

"She must be looking for the thief." Phoebe said as her and the others jumped off the table to follow the strange hooded girl.

"If we show her to where he's being held…. Maybe she can get him out. Then he won't face the mistress' wrath!" T.T said as she hopped to follow the girl.

"I don't think that's a good idea…" Jake said earning a nod from phoebe.

T.T began to hop up and down, trying to get the hooded girls attention.

Tap Tap Tap

Bonnie spun around at the strange sound. "Hello?"

Tap Tap Tap

Bonnie walked towards the sound. Turning around a corner she saw a door slightly move and candle light moving inside. She ran down the hall, entering the room to find a spiral of stairs. "Is someone there? I'm looking for my uncle! W- Wait! She said as she tried to follow the light up the stairs. The light managed to escape her as she got to the top of the stair case. She found herself in a strange tower. "H-hello? Is someone here?"

"B-Bonnibel?"

"Peter!" Bonnie shouted with relief as she ran in the direction of his voice, finding a locked wooden cell door in her way. Small openings were cut in the door and replaced with bars. As she reached the door and took Peter's hand sticking out from in-between the bars, she felt grief.

"H-how did you find me" Peter said with a cough as his hand shook in hers. It was freezing cold with symptoms of frost nip.

"Your hands are like ice…. We have to get you out of here!" Bonnie looked left and right looking around the room, never letting go of her uncles frozen hands.

"Bonnibel, I want you to leave this place!"

"Who's done this to you?"

"No time to explain. You must go. Now!"

"I won't leave yo-"

"What are you doing here!?" a monster voice came from behind, grabbing her shoulder and roughly turning her. Causing her to fall backwards, hitting the wall.

"W-Who's there? Who are you?" Bonnie looked around franticly, unable to see anything due to the heavy shadows of the dark room.

"The master of this castle" a small growl escaped its lips as it moved around the room.

"I-I have come for my uncle. Please let him out. Can't you see, he's sick!" she said grabbing her uncles hands once again.

"Then he shouldn't have stolen from me!" The beast said with a monstrous angry growl that shock the room.

"B-But he could die! Please, I'll do anything!"

"There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner! He will live the rest of his life as my prisoner! That's the punishment for his crime!"

"There must be some way I can…..Wait! I can take his place! Take me instead!"

"You?"

"NO, Bonnibel don't do this!" Peter said as he tightened his grip on her hand.

The beast paused for a moment, thinking. "You would take his place?" the beast stopped moving allowing Bonnibel to look in the direction of its location.

"If I did… Would you let him go?"

"If you take his place, his punishment… His punishment would be to have her taken away from his life." Red eyes looked at Peter. "You stole from me… I think it would be acceptable to treat this as an eye-for-an-eye type deal."

"No, Bonnibel don't do this!"

"S-so would you let him go?" Bonnibel continued to look forward at the beast.

"Yes. But you must promise to never leave. To stay here…. Forever. He will go and you will stay. That will be his punishment." The beast got closer, its monstrous outline becoming visible from the moonlight seeping in through the cracked stone.

"Come into the light…" Bonnie asked as curiosity got the better of her.

After a pause the beast slowly moved forward. Features becoming visible to the two humans in front of it. The beast slowly allowed itself into the light. Sharp horns, long ears, a black mane, piercing red eyes as well as sharp teeth were the first of its body to become visible. Bonnibel and Peter both held onto each other tightly. A Huge body covered in fur, strong claws on both front and hind legs as well as a tail. The beast was truly a beast. A Mixture of Wolf, Bat, Human and other animals was what stood in front of them.

With a gasp Bonnibel quickly looked away. The beast flinched at this action, quickly retreating back into the shadows.

"No! I can't let you do this, Bonnibel! Please don't!" Peter pleaded.

Bonnibel let go of his shaking hands, stood up, stepped forward, in front of the outline of the beast. "You have my word."

"Done!" the beast said, brushing past Bonnie. It opened the cell door. Peter ran out and held Bonnibel.

"Don't do this Bonnibel! I'm old! I've lived my life!" he pleaded. As he went to hug her the beast grabbed him by collar, dragging him down the stairs. "Bonnibel!"

"Wait! Wait!" Bonnie screamed as she reached out to her uncle as he was dragged down the stairs.

"Please spare my niece! Please! I'm the one who should be punished, not her!"

"She's no longer your concern."

The beast raced down the stairs and out the castle doors, where he through Peter into an enchanted chariot. "If you tell anyone about this… I'll kill her." The Beast said it slammed the door closed. "Take him to the nearest village." And with that the chariot lifted from the ground and ran down the path.

As the beast made its way back up the tower it was stopped by T.T. "You could have handled that better, mistress…."

"Be quiet," it waved as it continued its way up the stairs.

"Maybe since she will be staying with us for quite some time, I was thinking you might want to offer her a more comfortable room," Jake said.

"And why should I?"

"Well technically she hasn't done anything wrong. Well…. Except for trespass….. But she wasn't the thief." Phoebe said.

"Quiet! All of you." The beast said as it left them behind and continued its assent up the stairs.

Bonnibel sat in the cell, looking out the window crying, staring at the last place she saw the carriage that took her uncle. She was alerted by the sound of footsteps of the beast approach. When the beast was outside the cell, Bonnie turned around sobbing, "you didn't even let me say goodbye…. I'll never see him again, and I didn't get to say goodbye…"

Seeing her cry, the beast was overwhelmed with guilt. Why did it make the deal, punishing the innocent girl? It looked at the floor, scratching the back of its neck before speaking in a calm voice. A voice that didn't sound anywhere near as scary and monstrous as before. "I'll show you to your room." Waiting at the door it looked back on Bonnibel who looked shocked. Both at the gesture and the drastic change in its voice.

"My room? But I thought…."

"D-do you want to stay in the tower?!" the beast said angrily.

"No."

"Then follow me…" the beast said as it began its descent down the stairs. Bonnibel quickly got up and ran after it. The beast picked up Phoebe who was nearby watching the scene unfold with Jake and T.T. She became a source of light as the beast lead bonnie through the castle.

"Say something to her. Cheer her up!" Phoebe whispered.

The beast looked back to see Bonnie's watery eyes looking around the great hall, studying the candle lit structures and decorations that littered its hallways before stopping on the beast. The beast said nothing, gaining a sigh from Phoebe.

"W-What's your name? I-If I may ask…" Bonnibel stuttered fooling around with the fabric of her dress as she looked at the floor to avoid eye contact.

The beast took a deep breath and looked forward once more. "It's Marceline…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Marceline?" Bonnie said as she looked up from the floor at her captor. The beast did not turn around, nor said anything back. "That's a really beautiful name…" she said still staring at the beasts back.

The beast stopped in its tracks, grip tightening against the little candle stick. With a small grunt of pain and a quick tap on her mistress' head she snapped Marceline out of her shock and reminded her at the same time that the small object could still feel pain. She quickly untightened her grip. Taking a quick glance behind her. "T-Thank you…" she said with a hint of uncertainty. _"Is she showing me kindness? Why…_" she thought momentarily before dismissing it as a ruse. "The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing."

"What's in the West Wing?" Bonnie asks, now intrigued.

"It's forbidden!" The beast quickly turns around, scaring Bonnie as its red eyes looked at her. They filled her with fear and covered her body in a cold sweat. She steps back. Noticing its sudden outburst the beast retreats, calming its voice. "As long as you keep your promise to stay and don't go in the left wing. You won't be punished." Marceline then turns around and continues walking. Bonnibel reluctantly follows. With no words spoken for the rest of the journey. They finally arrive at what Bonnie assumed to be her new room." Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend to you." Marceline said tenderly as she opened the door prompting Bonnie with a flick of the wrist to enter.

Bonnibel enters the large room, amazed at how grand it is. From top to bottom the large room was decorated with the finest fabrics, furniture and other types of beautiful decor. She was speechless. From what she had seen of the castle so far, this room was definitely the most clean and pristine room. Why would such a horrid creature give her such a room, she wondered as she skimmed her fingers on the fine wood of the round tea table right in the center.

The beast watched, amused at how Bonnie was acting. She felt a nudge at her feet. "Since she's going to be staying with us you should try to at least befriend her. Ask her to dinner." T.T said looking up at Marceline, pleading.

"Will you… You...will join me for dinner tomorrow… Let me reward you for your kindness and courage…. You didn't have to take his place… but you did. This is the least I could do to repay you. You were not the one I wished to punish and for that I am truly sorry." Marceline said as she quickly turned around. "I won't take no for an answer. So be there!" and with that she closed the door leaving Bonnibel alone in her new room.

Bonnie stood there, alone in the large foreign room staring at the large wooden door that was just closed. All the events that led up to this moment now weighing her down. Her legs buckle and she collapsed on the floor, becoming an uncontrollable mess. She lost her family, her friends… everything she once had was completely and utterly gone. Her life would never be the same again. And she knew this with all her heart. She sat there for who knows how long. Crying her heart out. Only getting up when she heard the panicked neighing of her horse.

"Timmy?!"Bonnie shot up, running to the balcony. She swung open the stain glass doors, running to the balcony's edge. As she looked over the railing she saw the beast slowly approaching her horse with its hands forward attempting to calm the horse down with this gesture.

"Shhh, shhh. There, there. Don't worry, I won't hurt you" Marceline slowly and calmly walked over to Timmy. She repeated herself several more times, eventually calming the horse. Once she felt the horse wouldn't buck she walked over. Petting its muzzle in order to help it calm down. "There, there. See I won't hurt you. Why don't we put you somewhere more comfortable and put some food in your belly. You must be starving." She said as she untied the horse and led it into the stable stalls. Coming out for a moment to grab a fresh bucket of water, hay and roughage before going back in. once the horse was fed and comfortable Marceline went back inside the castle , and no longer in view of Bonnibel.

Bonnie watched from the balcony amazed at what she had just watched. She was speechless once again.

Knock, knock, knock.

Bonnie jumped at the sudden sound behind her coming from the door. She turned around, clenching the railing with her hands as she stood there, frozen.

"May I come in?" a sweet elderly voice came from behind the door.

"Please?" a child's voice said right after.

"Hush" the women whispered.

They sounded innocent enough she thought. Just as she was about to open her mouth and allow them in she had a realization. She was in a cursed castle, a castle with a monstrous master. Wouldn't the staff be the same? Wouldn't they also be monstrous creatures, ready to rip her limb from limb like a pack of hungry wolves? Clenching the railing with all her might, knuckles turning white, she took a deep breath. She thought for a moment. This is her life now, she had nothing left to lose, and knowing this, she should try her hardest to be kind to the residences of the castle. It might just save her life. "C-come in…"

The door cracked open slightly , allowing a tea pot and a cup hop in. "Hello , dear" said T.T as she hopped on several pieces of furniture to make her way up to the tea table , followed by the little cup , who had a little difficulty following the pot up the furniture.

"Hello!" the small tea cup said excitedly.

"Hello..." Bonnie said with a hint of confusion as she pushed her self-off the railing and made her way to the table slowly.

"I thought you might like a spot of tea."

"But you're … you're a…t-this is impossible..." Bonnie said as she fiddled with her fingers , making and losing eye contact with both the objects in front of her as she looked down to the floor periodically unsure if this was really happening and how to act in this situation.

"I know it is, but here we are." T.T said as she turned to the small cup and other supplies. "All right, Bmo, now that'll do." She said as the other objects helped make the tea in the tiny cup. As they finished he hopped to the other side of the table where Bonnie stood, staring fascinated at the scene in front of her. "Slowly now, don't spill."

"Here you go miss" Bmo said as he hopped in front of her.

"This will help clam you down. You had a really rough day after all." T.T said.

"T-thank you" Bonnie said as she lifted Bmo up by the handle. Inspecting the little creature before taking a sip of the hot tea. "It's delicious," she said with a warm smile, feeling more at ease already. "Thank you….um , may I ask your names? I-if that's alright."

"It's no trouble dear. I'm Tree Trunks, but everyone here just calls me T.T., and this little one here is Bmo."

"Thank you T.T, and thank you BMO." Bonnie said as she put Bmo down on the counter.

"That was a very brave thing you did, my dear." T.T said softly.

Bonnie looked down at the floor before looking at the teapot. "But I've lost my uncle, my dreams… everything."

"Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end, you'll see." This earned a small smile from Bonnie. "Oops, listen to me jabbering on. You must be exhausted from your long day. We'll leave you to rest." T.T said as she jumped off the table. "Come now, Bmo."

"Bye!" Bmo said as he followed T.T across the room.

"Good bye" Bonnie said as she waved.

"We'll be back in the morning with something to eat so don't you worry." T.T added as she closed the door, leaving Bonnie alone in her room once again.

Bonnie walked over to the balcony doors, closing them and stopping the chilled air from entering the room. Looking through the stained window at the now starry sky she was unable to see the forest, let alone the path her uncle had taken. With a deep sigh she decided to retire for the night.

As she rested her head on the feather filled pillow and pulled the huge, warm and extravagant covers over her body, she couldn't help but let a few more tears escape her sore and tired eyes as she tried to accept her new life.

* * *

With her constant tossing and turning during the night, it felt like she had not got a single second of much needed sleep. She finally forced herself out from underneath the large covers, knowing she wouldn't get any more rest as the morning wind picked up and rattled the balcony doors. She spent most of the morning scanning the decorated walls as she waited.

Just as T.T said, she arrived, bringing food and water for Bonnie. She ate and talked to T.T as well as several other staff members until the late morning when T.T had to leave. She reminded her of her dinner with the beast that evening before she left to finish her other tasks around the castle. Bonnie was left alone once again. As the hours went by, she thought to herself. Wondering if she should go to the dinner with the beast. The person that had taken everything from her. Even though the staff had shown her nothing but kindness, and assured her of the kindness of their master, she still feared it. And as the hours went by and dinner soon came she was asked down to the dining room.

"I won't go," Bonnie said to the Tea pot and the candle stick that came to ready and escort her to dinner.

"But you must!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"But I won't!" Bonnie said as she rolled over under the covers to hide her face.

"B-but..." Phoebe began to panic.

"Please… just leave me alone…" she said as she pushed her face into her pillow.

T.T and phoebe looked at each other nervously, knowing very well that this wasn't going to go over well with the master. But no matter what they had tried they couldn't get Bonnie out of bed. It had been well over an hour and they knew very well the master would already be in a horrid mood from all this waiting. So they tried one more time. But with still no success. They both sighed and went down the stairs to inform their master. Knowing very well that nothing good would come from this.

* * *

"What's taking so long?" Marcline said as she paced back and forth on all fours. "I told her to come down by 6, it's already past 7!" she quickly turned around to look at the 2 violas who sat on the fire place. "Why isn't she here yet?!" she growled.

"Try to be patient, Madam." Said the more extravagant viola.

"Lady is right. The girl has lost her uncle and her freedom all in one day." Jake said.

Marceline stopped pacing. "…You don't have to remind me…"

Suddenly the door handle began to wiggle, catching everyone's attention and causing Marceline ears to shoot straight up because she was both startled and excited. "Here she is!" said Jake as the door began to open, only to reveal T.T and Phoebe alone as they slowly slinked into the room.

"G-good evening…" Phoebe said as they entered the room, causing Marceline's ears to lower flat against her head.

"Well, where is she!?" Marcline growled, her nose wrinkling up, fangs bared and now standing on her hind legs.

"W-who...?" Phoebe said in a panic, quickly retreating after what she had just said. "Oh! Hahaha…the girl, yes. The girl…. Well, actually, she's in the process of…" she begins to fidget as she tapped her 2 candle-hands together. "Circumstances being what they are…" She looks at T.T anxiously, not knowing what to say.

"…She's not coming…." T.T finally said as she looked down at the floor.

"WHAT!?" Marceline roared with all her might. Soon running full speed on all fours, jumping over any obstacle in her way.

"Oh, dear. Your grace! You eminence!" T.T shouted as she and the others ran behind her. Trying to catch up to her unsuccessfully as she jumped up the stairs skipping 5 steps at a time. "Let's not be hasty!" she shouted as she fell far behind the beast that charged through the castle.

Marceline soon reached the door. Taking a mighty fist she knocked with all her might. "I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" she growled.

"I'm not hungry," Bonnie said through the closed door.

Hair sticking up and ears flat on her head she yelled, "You'll come out or I'll…I'll… I'll break the down the door!" she threatened.

Bonnie hid behind her bed, wrapped around her blanket. "Go right ahead!" she yelled. Not one of the smartest things she said she thought to herself as she clenched the blanket for support expecting the door to come smashing into the room.

"Master, I-I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to get someone down to dinner…" Jake said from down the hall as they made their way to her.

"Please attempt to be a gentlewoman…" T.T said.

"But she's being so difficult" she said in a low growl so that Bonnie couldn't hear.

"Gently, gently," T.T whispered as she reached Marceline.

Sucking in her pride and taking a deep breath, Marceline turned to the door once again and spoke in a calmer voice. Will you come down to dinner?"

"No!"

Marceline quickly looked back at the servants and pointed at the door making a grunting sound, attempting to prove her point.

"Suave, genteel" Jake whispered.

"It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner…" she said in a low growl trying to maintain her temper.

"Uh, uh, and we say "please"" T.T said

"Please," Marceline added reluctantly.

"No, thank you." Bonnie shouted from behind the door.

With a monstrous growl Marceline shouted at the top of her lungs, "You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes , I can!"

"Fine! Then go ahead and starve!" she howled, before turning to her servants. "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" she said before running away in frustration, leaving them behind.

"Oh, dear. That didn't go very well at all, did it?" T.T said looking back at the other three.

"Jake, stand watch at the door! And inform us at once if there is the slightest change." Phoebe said.

"You can count on me, mon capitaine!" Jake said as he hopped in front of the door.

"Well, we should go downstairs and start to clean up," Phoebe said as she began to hop down the hall with T.T behind her. Jake and lady stayed by the door.

"Are you alright, Jake?" Lady said as she hopped over to Jake and stood beside him. "You look a little confused."

"It's nothing really… it's just the girls voice… it sounds familiar," he said as he took a quick glance at the door before looking back at lady. "But it doesn't really matter now, does it..."

* * *

"I try to do something nice for her and she refuses, I ask nicely and she refuses! What does she want me to do … beg!?" Marceline growls as she tosses a chair across the room, knocking down a shelf in the process. Walking over to her shredded mattress she sat down, leaning over to pick up her magic mirror on the bedside. "Show me the girl," she commanded the mirror.

The mirror glows green; its glass begins to ripple like water as if a single drop impacted the calm surface before showing the image of Bonnibel in her room, hiding and shaking in the tear stained covers. Lady, the decorated Viola sits beside her in attempt to comfort her. "The mistress really isn't so bad, once you get to know her." Lady said as she looked up at Bonnie. "Why don't you give her a chance?"

"I don't want to get to know her," Bonnie said hiding her face in the covers. "I don't want to have anything to do with her!"

Marceline shut her eyes and placed the mirror on the table. As soon as she let go of it, the image faded and the green light vanished, the surface calming. "Why am I fooling myself… she'll never see me as anything but a monster…" Marceline looked at the stuffed bear on the bed beside her, picking it up and holding it with care as she sighed. "Sh-should I just release her? I want to punish her uncle, not her…" Marceline nuzzled the doll before looking at it once again. "I guess she's like everyone here except me… Being punished for the action of others…" With a heavy sigh, she lay down with the stuffed toy still in her hands. "What do you think I should do, Hambo?" she asked, as she closed her eyes and attempted to retreat into her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Marcy spent most of the night wondering what to do with the girl, until she finally settled with one more attempt to befriend her and get her comfortable in the castle. As the sunlight started to seep into the dark room, the servants could be heard in the halls doing their many chores. It was around this time T.T arrived, bringing food and water for her master, placing it on the bed side table with the help of another servant. To their surprise their Mistress wasn't asleep and gave them quite the startle when she spoke.

"I'm taking back the orders I gave last night. Bring her food and water." Marceline said after rolling over with her back now turned at her servants.

"Of course, master" T.T said as she and the other servant left the room.

Marceline waited until she heard to soft click of the door closing before she got up. She took a sip of the water by her bedside and she finally settled on what to do. She decided to show Bonnibel around the castle, showing her all the great reasons to stay, and things that she thought would make her, or anyone, happy. And if the tour didn't work or if she couldn't even get her out of bed, she decided it wasn't worth keeping her here and tormenting her just to get back at her uncle. She would let her go.

About an hour after eating her meal, Marceline finally worked up the nerve to go to Bonnibel's room. As she approached the door, she felt both guilt and anxiety fill her. With a deep breath and a long exhale, she knocked on the door.

"It's Marceline, may I come in?" she asked. No reply or sound could be heard from the other said of the door. She waited a moment before trying again. "Hello?" Still no reply. "I'm coming in," Marceline said as she opened the door. To her surprise there was no one in the room at all. Just as she felt the anger overcoming her, Phebe, who had been hopping down the hall, spoke.

"Oh, Master! If you're looking for the girl, T.T and Lady took her around to tour the castle not too long ago," she said as she stopped hopping and looked to her master who was still in the door way.

"Oh…" Marceline felt a small pain for both assuming the girl had broken her promise and that she wouldn't be the one to show her around the castle. She looked at the small candle stick. "Do you know where they are?" she asked.

"I last saw them heading towards the Great Hall."

"Thank you," Marceline said as she walked down the hall on her way to the Great hall, leaving Phebe behind. After losing sight of her master, she turned and continued to hop down the hall in order to continue her tasks at hand.

* * *

After Bonnie was shown the Great Hall, T.T and Lady gave Bonnie a tour of the many sights in the castle, such as the Chapel and art gallery. On their way to the court yard, they passed by a hall filled with suits of armor. To Bonnie's surprise, they were alive as well. Their heads followed her every move while staying stationary. This made her incredibly uncomfortable, but luckily T.T gave a quick command and they snapped to position once again. As she was shown some of the many great sights of the castle, she was left speechless. She constantly thought to herself about how if she was in any other situation she would have loved to stay here forever, admiring and exploring the many decorated and pristine rooms this castle had.

* * *

Marceline finally caught up to them as they reached the court yard. But just as she was about to make her presence known, she saw Bonnie dash into the stables where her horse was being held.

Fearing the worst, she quickly slinked behind a wall and watched as Lady and T.T frantically hobbled after her in a panic.

Fearing and also slightly wishing, she assumed Bonnibel was trying to escape. So Marceline just slinked off back into the castle with a heavy heart.

* * *

"Timmy!" Bonnibel ran up to her horse placing a kiss on his muzzle. "I'm so happy to see you," she kissed him again.

"My lady! Don't run off like that on us," Lady said frantically as she and T.T quickly followed.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," T.T said with a huff.

"I-I'm sorry. I guess I was just excited to see a familiar face…"she patted Timmy's muzzle. "The last I saw of him was when the beast brought him in here…. I wasn't sure if he was alright or not…" she said, as she nuzzled her head against his before kissing him one last time. She looked down at the 2 little objects and started fiddling with her fingers. "I-if you d-don't mind me asking… Why a-are all of yo-"

"Bonnibel?! Is that you, I can't believe it?!" Jake said as he hobbled into the stables.

"W-who…?" Bonnie said puzzled as she looked down at the little Viola who was jumping up and down excitedly.

"It's Jake! You know, Finn's older brother!"

"Jake!? Is that really you?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Gosh Bonnibel, I'm kind of offended you don't recognize my appealing voice. But I can't really blame you, I look nothing like I used to," Jake said with a chuckle.

Bonnibel quickly picked Jake up, giving him a huge awkward hug as she did a quick twirl. "I-I can't believe this! Everyone thought the worst. I can't believe you're alive!" Bonnie sang as tears threatened to rain down from her eyes. She tightened her embrace.

"Gah! Bonnibel! Too tight! You're going to break my body!" Jake gasped.

"Sorry, sorry!" she said as she quickly loosened her embrace before placing him on a nearby table where the other objects watched in amusement.

"I didn't realize you were the girl in the castle. Else I would have visited sooner! How are you holding up?" Jake asked with concern.

"Well… I'm here. So…"

"Yeah..."

There was a long, awkward pause.

"Enough about me, what about you!" Bonnibel broke the silence.

"Well… I'm a viola, so there's that…" Jake said. "I don't know what to say…"

"I… I see." Another awkward pause.

"What about Finn and Ma?" Jake asked.

"Your mother is doing just fine, and Finn's becoming quite the aspiring hero. They both miss you deeply… Finn talks about you constantly. You disappearing was really hard on him…" Bonnie trailed off. "What happened to you? To this place?" Bonnie asked.

Jake looked at T.T, "can we tell her?"

"I don't see why not. She's a resident of the castle now. Just like us." T.T said.

* * *

A bit over 5 years ago, the mistress had her most precious object stolen by her love and betrothed. Without her knowledge, he had sold it to a witch for a wand, thinking he would be able to use its powers. To his disappointment, he was unable to use the wand because he was a simple mortal. After the Mistress discovered this betrayal, she quickly ended her betrothal and banished him from ever returning to the castle and the surrounding land. In her rage, she tracked down the witch and waited. When the witch had left her cabin, the mistress entered and stole back the thing she held most dear, then returned to the castle.

A couple days later, the witch came to the castle demanding the object to be returned to her. The mistress refused, stating that it was hers and it had been stolen. The witch then stated that she obtained it from a fair trade and she now legally owned it, and if the mistress did not comply, the mistress would be sorry. Again the mistress refused, and ordered the guards to show the witch the way out. This greatly angered the witch. She gave the mistress one more chance, and told her if she did not return the object, then the mistress and everyone else in the castle would suffer. And to that, the mistress laughed.

Suddenly the room filled with darkness and nothing but her laughter echoed the castle. The calm night turned into a horrid storm in a matter of seconds and the room was filled with blue static. The witch began to chant in an ancient language, the castle creaked and moaned as the furnishings and décor rumbled, everything began to change into a gothic style. The guards surrounded her and charged but as they got close they were struck by the blue static. As they flew back into the walls and ground, their armor came undone, littering the floor revealing now empty suits.

As the witch finished her chant, she looked at the now terrified mistress. She chuckled and told her "I have placed a curse upon your house and all within it, until you and you alone return your most precious object to me, or something of greater value is traded in exchange." And with those words, she waved her hand and everyone in the castle was cursed. One by one everyone turned into objects of all shapes and sizes until finally the mistress was transformed into a horrifying beast. The room regained its light and showed the spectacle that had occurred to both the castle and its residence, and quickly panic ensued. "So what now? Will you return it?" the witch asked the beast.

"What did you do?!" the beast growled.

"Will you return it?" she repeated.

"How dare you!" the beast said as it attempted to run in her new body. She managed to jump and swipe at the witch. The witch easily glided out of the way.

With a chuckle she said, "Well when you change your mind, you know where to find me." And with that she vanished into an electric charge that quickly faded, leaving the now cursed castle and its residences.

* * *

"And she never returned the object?" Bonnie asked.

"Nope. Not even after everyone had turned on her," T.T said.

"Yet you still serve her?"

"After those who turned discovered that no matter what they did she still wouldn't return it, they returned to their tasks to keep them busy. Of course we still hope that one day she will change her mind," Lady said.

"That's horrible…"

"It's also why she doesn't treat thieves with mercy… she blames this all on the thief that stole from her," Jake said.

"How could she be so selfish…" Bonnie mumbled as she hugged Timmy. "She took everything from all of you…"

"It also didn't help that she was a lot larger and stronger than the rest of us…" Jake pouted.

"Jake!" Lady and T.T said as they lightly bumped him.

"What, it's true…" Jake grumbled.

* * *

As the sun began to set and the temperature became frigid, the group decided to return to the castle. Bonnie still being curious, continued to ask about what had happened and what object could be so important to protect over the lives of the people of the castle. But her curiosity was met with few answers. They themselves did not know what the object was, but only that it had been given to their mistress by someone most dear to her.

Bonnie had mixed feelings about the beast's decision and didn't know how she should act with this information. As she pondered about it and followed the others, she heard music playing in the distance. Not thinking, she strained her ears to find what direction and hall it came from. Without the others noticing she ventured off down the hall she thought the music was coming from. Within a minute she found the room.

The door was wide open, allowing her to look into the large room. It was filled with many, many instruments of all shapes and sizes, and right in the middle was a grand piano. The beast sat on the stool, playing an intricately beautiful song.

As the notes left the keys, the piano's music filled the silence of the castle. She listened as the beast played its sad song, filled with pain. It made her realize just how much pain everyone in the castle must have gone through because of the curse.

Bonnie managed to enter the room and sit at a nearby seat without being seen or heard. She continued to listen as the beast continued to play. Each second and each note made her sympathize with the beast. As the song ended and the beast let out a sigh Bonnie stood up and clapped without thinking. She startled the beast who shot up with its ears skyward and eyes wide.

"I-I hope I'm not intruding?" Bonnie asked with guilt.

"No... What are you doing here?" the beast asked.

"Well, I heard such beautiful music and-"

"No… I meant why you are still in the castle?"

"Pardon?" Bonnie asked confused.

"I saw you run to the stables… I thought you had taken your horse and left…" the beast said as it looked back at the piano, no longer able to maintain eye contact.

"No, of course not. I wouldn't break a promise," she said as she took a step towards the beast. "B-but if you thought that… why didn't you try to stop me?"

The beast said nothing as it continued to look at the piano. Its body was now stiff and its ears were lowering slowly.

Bonnie took a dew hesitant steps forward until she stood behind the beast. "Well?" she said as she began to fiddle with her fingers in attempt to calm herself. Knowing very well she was crossing a line she really shouldn't be.

"I... you… it was… Umm," the beast was struggling for words.

Bonnibel stepped behind the piano so she and the beast now facing each other. It didn't help much, because it still refused to look her in the eyes. "…well?" This got the beast's attention. Its ears went flat as it looked at her in the eyes for a brief moment before looking back at the keys it rested its fingers on.

"It… it was a test…"The beast lied and Bonnie could tell. She wanted to push the subject, but decided she already pushed the beast enough for the moment.

"Alright," she said. The beast looked up surprised. It was sure she would question that answer. "Well its getting late. I should be off to my room. I was heading there with the others… when I heard you play…." Bonnie scratched the bottom of her chin and blushed looking quite embarrassed.

"Y-yes of course," the beast said as it escorted Bonnie to the door. "Why… why don't I escort you? It's a large castle after all…" the beast said as it scratched the back of its neck and looked away momentarily, flattening its ears. "I-I'm sorry about last night. It was wrong of me to yell, let alone be mad…"

Bonnie looked at the beast who now looked at her in the eyes. With a soft smile she said "I-it's … alright, and thank you, Marceline. That would be wonderful," causing the beast's ears to shoot skyward once again. This caused her to giggle. _"Wow, just like a puppy,"_ she thought to herself. Bonnie thought it was cute how embarrassed it looked.

* * *

"Where did she go?!" Jake said as he hopped around looking into rooms as he searched for Bonnibel.

"We have to find her before the mistress does!" Lady said as she frantically hopped around, looking down the hallways as she went.

"Oh dear," T.T said as she help with the search.

Bonnibel completely forgot about them as she was escorted through the castle by Marceline.


End file.
